The diseases that are treated using interferon or inducers of its endogenous synthesis include the majority of virus infections, including herpetic infection, viral hepatitis A, B, C and certain tumors: larynx papilloma, metrofibroma, mastadenoma, pituitary adenoma etc., see RU 2105566 C1.
Certain medicinal drugs are known to induce the synthesis of own endogenous interferon—a substance that promotes the creation of a protective barrier that prevents infection of the organism by viruses and the growth of malignant cells. The most well-known and widespread interferon-inducing drugs are Neovir, Cycloferon that has the same structure, and Tilorone
Neovir (oxodihydroacridinylacetate sodium), which was taken as a prototype of the present invention, is widely used for treating viral and bacterial infections, especially those caused by intracellular parasites. Neovir is also used in treatment of certain oncological diseases. Neovir has certain activity when administered by way of injection. When administered orally, this preparation has low effectiveness.
After ingestion of Neovir the maximal production of interferon is identified in the sequence of intestines-liver-blood after 4-24 h. Neovir induces the production of interferon in human leukocytes, and the level of interferon in blood amounts to 250 U/ml.
When prescribing Neovir, as well as other known inducers of interferon, there is a risk of undesirable reactions with other drugs, e.g. with Rifameipin when treating tuberculosis, and with antiretroviral drugs when treating HIV infection, as well as with oral contraceptives. Due to lack of detailed data on the interaction of Neovir with the abovementioned and certain other drugs, their simultaneous administration may be dangerous. Renton K W, Mannering G J (1976). “Depression of hepatic cytochrome P-450-dependent monooxygenase systems with administered interferon inducing agents”. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 73 (2): 343-343. DOI:http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/0006-291X(76)90713-0. PMID 187194).